Ecto Effect
by BloodLordShade
Summary: This a starter chapter in response to The Phantom Assassin's challenge
1. Prolouge

**This Is BloodLord Shade. I am still working on Fallout Effect but Have hit a writer's block of epic proportions. This is me just doing something a little different until I can restart it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Danny was running through a forest somewhere in upper Canada being chased by the Guys in White. Glancing over his shoulder he saw a dozen or so foot soldiers and about 4 in mech armor. Normally this wouldn't worry him but do to him running for the past 3 years from his past and possible future Danny was running on fumes almost literally.

"Why can't they be as pathetic as when I first faced them?" "Stop Freak!"

SIGH. Some things never change do they? Ducking as ecto rounds flew over his head Danny skid around a corner to a cliff side. Turning around to see the GIW troopers coming out of the treeline.

"Stand down Ghost!" Agent K says as he walks . "Theres nowhere to run so give yourself up for experimentation and tests. Painful Tests."

Danny Looks down the cliff and sees a welcome sight. A Ghost Portal was about ten feet down. He looked at K and chuckled. "You seem to forget. I am stronger than humans." Sending a wave of ecto energy Danny turned and ran for the cliff. "GAHH!" Danny got a blast in the side from one of the armored soldiers. Reaching the edge Danny flung himself over the edge to reach the portal.

Agent K pulled a grenade and tossed it over, "Sweet Dreams Ghost."

Danny heard him turned in the air and saw the grenade falling towards him. Danny frantically tried the create a shield but as he hit the portal the grenade blew causing the portal to fluctuate. As the force from the grenade blew Danny through the portal he saw that the space he was in wasn't the Ghost Zone. Slamming into a wall Danny's last thought was, "Nothing simple happens to me does it?"

* * *

Shepard had just collected Mordin Solus and Archangel who turned out was her old friend Garrus Vakarian. They had just left Omega and they going to the Citadel to talk to Anderson and the council. She was heading to the Crew Deck to talk to Garrus when EDI appeared. "Anomaly decected in the Cargo Bay Commander. New life sign also dectected."

Shepard and Garrus looked at each other and ran towards the elevator pulling out their pistols which they carried at all times. Meeting Miranda, Jacob, and Mordin at the elevator they rode down to the Cargo Bay. Entering slowly they looked around. Garrus called out, "Hey look at this."

The others turned to him. He pointed behind some extra crates. There in mid air was a glowing green tear just floating there. Mordin quickly moves forward and starts scanning the "Tear". Shepard moves closer to him just in case. She looks around and asks EDI, "You said there was a life sign down here?"

"Yes to your left and 4 meters forward commander." Shepard and the others except Mordin who was scanning and monitoring the "Tear" headed to where the person was. What they found was shocking. A young boy about nineteen. He had pure white hair and was in a Black trench coat with silver buckles and edging with matching cargo pants and combat boots. On the white shirt under the black trench coat was a ghost flame D with a P inside.

Miranda looks at the figure and laughs, "Really all this worry about a boy?" Shepard shrugs and gestures to a couple of crewman to grab him and take him to the medbay. As they grabbed him Mordin yelled due to the closing of the "Tear" and the strange energy signature.

* * *

**1 Hour later**

They meet up in the conference with Dr. Chakwas there for their "Guest". Mordin started, Speaking as fast as lighting. "The energy emitted was remarkable. It's Plasma but on an entirely different spectrum. The level of energy could power could run the Normandy for a week easily. But suprisingly our guest has a very similar reading from him. Either he came from the porta;l or he created the portal."

Garrus interrupts, "Wait so that "Tear" was a portal?!" Mordin nodded. "Was portal between two points but due to radiation and energy signature it could of been anywhere but due to guests condition I would say that he didn't intend to enter the portal or he was under distress due to what appears to be fragment damage."

Doctor Chakwas steps up next. "Our guest appears to be around nineteen or twenty. He suprisingly doesn't have any implants or element Zero in his system at all. His DNA is amazing though, it is more useful then even Miranda's genetics."

Shepard looks at her at that, "what do you mean, Doctor?" Chakwas looks at miranda and says, "Miranda's DNA was engineered to make her better but even she has a large amount of "Junk" DNA or genetics that aren't used at all. Our friend has even less "Junk" DNA then her. Only about 40% of his DNA is useless, also it is encased in a solid plasma like the signature Mordin found is like."

EDI comes up and states, "Our guest is awake in the medbay."

* * *

**Medbay**

Danny slowly regained conciousness then bolted upright as he remembered what happened before he fell unconcious. He saw a window and looked out. What was out there shocked him to his ice core. HE WAS IN SPACE! looking around he started to panic and headed for the door. Looking out the inside window from this room he saw people walking around or standing doing nothing. There was nothing to suggest that this was a GIW station or one of Vlad's little labs. As he used his ecto-electricity powers to get out quietly he wondered where in the hell was he.

**Somewhere in the Ghost Zone**

A figure watched as danny worked his way through the door. "All is as it should be." Ticking clocks could be heard in the background as the figure floated to a screen showing figures fighting an onslaught of enemies to preserve life against the endless cycle.

As the screen faded the figure whispered one last thing, "Good Luck Danny Phantom."


	2. Interactions and Discoveries

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Ecto Effect. I have some favorites and follows already. Excellent! But only one review. Disappointing. If anybody wishes become my Beta-reader please don't hesitate to ask. Now I know this is a quick update but it will be about once a week after this. Also I am having Danny will Ecto-electricity from the lighting powers from Vortex.**

* * *

**Interactions and Discoveries.**

As Danny worked to override the mechanisms in the door Shepard and the ground team were going to the Medbay. "I want to resolve this without any fighting guys. This is just some kid who got on the Normandy," Shepard said as they headed across the mess area to the door. Garrus noticed strange green arcs coming from the door.

"EDI, whats with the arcs of green?" He slowly approaches the door just as it slid open revealing the kid who stared at him in shock for a split second in surprise. Then Garrus tried to grab him when all hell broke loose.

**Danny's P.O.V**

The door slid open to show an ... Alien! Where in the Far Frozen am I! The alien was about 6 feet(just a guess) and had an avian body shape with a metallic skin texture. As it reached for Danny he grabbed the outstretched arm and spun and heaved the alien over his shoulder and kept spinning to turn completely 360 degrees. Seeing a couple of armed humans Danny sprinted down a curved corridor next to him. dodging past a few people he ran searching for an escape route. When a woman slid in front blocking his path glowing a strange blue and throwing her arm out towards him. Then a similar blue surrounded him and pulled him into the air.

**Shepard's P.O.V**

Seeing the boy flip Garrus over his shoulder and keep moving was suprising for a kid his age. As we moved forward the kid saw them and sprinted down the corridor towards the elevator. "Miranda, Jacob other side now!" I yelled as Mordin and I ran after him. Miranda pulled him into a stasis. I moved forward and turned to the kid. To my surprise he becomes sort of see through and falls out of the mass effect field and flung his arm out towards Miranda firing a green ray blasting her back punching Jacob in the gut with a green fist launching him back. I send an incinerate at him but he just turns and his eyes glow ice blue and he just releases his breath and freezes it solid. He charges me and throws a punch that I block and shove him back.

He launches a series of throws and kicks. The assault was a mix of speed and maneuverability mixed with his powerful strikes. I could barely keep up the his flurry of attacks but was able to force him away from the elevator and back towards the Medbay. Looking past him I see Garrus heading towards us. Unfortunately He noticed him and moved to hold them both in sight but unfortunately lost mobility. Garrus moved close and tried to tackle him but something insane happened. Garrus fell right through him and he fled only to run by Dr. Chakwas who stabbed him with a needle and injected some sedative into him.

* * *

**Later**

**No One's P.O.V**

Danny slowly woke up and immediately noticed he was back in the room he started in. Looking around he noticed it was a medical room. He noticed the people and two aliens from earlier where there watching him. "Hello. I am Commander Shepard of the SR-2 Normandy. This Officer Miranda Lawson, Jacob Taylor, professor Mordin Solus, and Garrus Vakarian. May I ask who you are and how you got here?" Danny looked at her and sighed, "My name is Danny Fenton and about how I got here I doubt you would believe me and are we actually in space?"

Before Shepard could answer EDI said over the intercom, "Commander, I have searched through records and there is no Daniel Fenton in any system. I have even checked Citadel Records." Shepard looked at him and asked, "How about you tell us the truth and not dig yourself a hole." Danny just looks at her in confusion. "I am Danny Fenton and what governments are you of? Is it the Guys In White? If so your going to have to do better than this to keep me locked up." Garrus just looks at him and asks, "Who are the Guys In White, Exactly?" Danny looks at him closely trying to figure out if he was honest about not knowing. "The Guys In White or GIW is the government's department of anti-ghost hunters and terminators. They have been chasing me for the past three years."

Miranda looked at Shepard and laughs saying, "There are no such thing as ghosts and there is no such department in the Alliance." Danny didn't understand the term Alliance. "Don't you mean the United States of America?" Everyone looks at him and Mordin answered, "No, Human government by name of the US banded into the Systems Alliance Chapter in 2149 due to the discovery of the Prothean reasearch station on Mars." Danny started to freak out. "What in Hades are you talking about it is 2012. I know it ... By the Ancients! The Ghost Portal! They connect through time and space but why here, why now." Danny had leapt out the chair and was stalking back and forth then just stopped. "Clockwork, Get you manipulation butt here, now!" To the team's surprise a chuckle sounded in the room and they turned to see and old man floating with a spectral tail coming from the AI core. Well sort of man, he had a pendulum in place of a torso. The he just changed into a normally aged man. "Hello young Phantom. Did you need something?" Danny just glared at him and asked calmly and straight forward, "Why did you bring me here? You know the Observant Council doesn't allow you to interfere directly."

Clockwork smiled and nodded. "I can't do anything but you can Danny Phantom. The existence of humanity and even Life itself is in peril here. The Council indeed won't allow me to help but they can not control you. You are beyond them. You defeated ghosts stronger and more ancient than them. I help you get away from the GIW so you could help Shepard save the lives of trillions." Danny just stared at him in shock. Miranda asked, "How do you know this?" Clockwork laughs and says as he fades away, "I am the master of time. I see all possibilities. All is as it should be."

Danny looked at Shepard, "What enemy is he talking about."


	3. The Citadel

**Hello everybody. Also so people understand, the Ultimate enemy happened instead of Phantom Planet at the end of the series. Phantom Planet never happened and Clockwork couldn't bring his family back. Also I am not going to bother putting the LONG story of the first game in so if your confused just check the mass effect wiki. Sorry.**

* * *

**Explanations and the Citadel**

Danny sat thinking about the last two days. Shepard , her first name was apparently Jayne, told him of the Reapers and of her discovery of them while hunting the rouge SPECTRE Saren. He then thought about his explanation of his ghost powers and how he got them. It was a tense and kind of funny conversation.

After Jayne finished her story Mordin asked the question that had been on the team's mind the entire time. (I don't know how to simulate his extremely fast talk so use your imagination). Mordin, Who Danny saw as like a horned reddish brown salamander, was almost dancing in excitement as he scanned Danny to see the extent of the changes in Danny. "How did this happen? Extended time dead before resurrection. No Would be more cases. Rituals, No magic unlikely. Is it.." Shepard interrupts him and says, "Why don't we just ask him Professor?"

Danny nods and starts his story, "I was 14 years old and my parents were professional ghost hunters." At this Miranda scoffed, Danny glared at her with his green eyes glowing venomously, "Don't insult my family. They were great people. But anyway they called my sister and I down to their lab to show us their latest invention. It was the Ghost Portal. It mimicked the naturally occurring portals like the one that brought me here. When they fired it up it caused a short and shut down. Later after school My two friends and I took a look at it. My friend Sam convinced me to take a look inside. so I put on a jump suit and headed inside , running my hand along the inside wall I had hit an on switch that was a protective feature in case of repairs in the interior machinery. Hundreds of volts of ecto-electricity and ectoplasma ran through me and I fell out like this. For a month after I was randomly floating turning invisible or parts turning intangible."

Danny laughs, "My school banned me from handling fragile items and my pants fell down a few times, too." Everybody chuckles at that. Shepard asks, "What kind of abilities do you have Danny. If we are going to work together we need to be able to work together and to our fullest ability." Danny nods, "I have a better idea. I can show you. Do you have a large room." Shepard looks at Miranda and nods, "The Cargo Bay is empty."

* * *

**Cargo Bay**

Danny stood in the center of a large clear space in an open stance with his feet slightly wider then his shoulders. EDI set up some holo-targets in preparation. Shepard and the others stood to the side. Danny started, "Ecto rays," he fired two beams at a target, "Ecto blasts," a small green ball hit the second target and a small explosion broke it apart."

Edi set up new targets and Danny floated up, "Flight and invisibility," disappearing he reappeared next to a target and with his hand encased in plasma struck it and shattered it, "plasma enforced physical strikes." His hands glowing blue he fired a blue beam at the second and froze it solid. "Ice beams and breath," Danny blew his breath creating a frozen barrier which Garrus fired on and they watched it take the rifle fire easily. "Intangibility." Danny walked right through. "Overshadowing." Danny stepped into Garrus and made him dance like a ballerina. Then Danny stepped out of him. "My last power is not the kind you would want me to use inside a ship." They look at him. "It's called a Ghostly Wail. It is pure sound waves charged with ecto-plasma and forced out in a wail. It is my most dangerous ability and can destroy even the earth in the direction I am screaming in. The sound itself disorient. I am still working on duplication and teleportation"

Shepard nods, "EDI, have Yeoman Kelly show Danny a room please." EDI acknowledges and pages Kelly. She meets them in the elevator. "Commander, we are almost to the Citadel. Joker asked me to have you meet him at the helm."

Jayne turns to Danny, "Come on. You should see the Citadel. It's an amazing sight." Heading up Danny looked out at the view port at the large station. It was an elegant construct. There were five arms that seemed to reach out towards you. With graceful lines and brilliant lighting across it was quite a sight. It had a presence to it not to different Pariah's Keep. "Welcome Danny to the Citadel. Seat of the Council and the center of the Galaxy."

* * *

**C-Sec **

Danny just stared in awe at his surroundings as they went through customs. They reached a desk with a caucasian man who is doing reports. "Well, I believed you were dead Commander." Shepard seemed surprised, "You seem to be taking this easily. You sure I am not an imposter?" He shakes his head, "No those sensors are state of the art. They could figure out who you are from skin flakes. Besides the real question is who is your friend here?" He says looking straight at Danny. "Anyway Shepard, Why don't I just press this button and this goes away. Counselor Anderson wants to see you anyway." Shepard thanks him and they leave.

Once at Anderson's office they see him talking to the council. Danny faded to the background and watched as Shepard argued about Cerberus and the Collectors and Reapers but Shepard got her Spectre status back atleast.

Unfortunately the turian counselor looked right at Danny and scoffed, "What is it, bring children to the Embassy Day?" Danny just glares and flips him off. Shepard laughs quietly at the enraged look on his face. "Who are you!" "Danny Fenton." Anderson quickly interferes and tells the Council he needs to talk to Shepard alone.

"I am sorry about this Shepard but there's nothing I can do. The Council just doesn't want to believe in the Reapers. Frankly I wish it wasn't true too. I saw the devastation from the Citadel battle. I wilol do what I can but you need to stop the Collectors and get evidence of the Reapers for me to be able to get anything to happen."

Shepard said her good byes and they left for the Normandy. Once on board Shepard told Joker, "Set course for Purgatory. We have a Biotic Convict to get."


	4. Purgatory

**Well here is the new chapter of Ecto Effect. To edboy426, it will be awhile before Danny uses the Wail. Well definately not this chapter. It would be bad. To Phantom Assassin, I won't be having Danny overshadow people often and I see ecto powers and biotics stalemate each other depending on power. Like Jack being stronger than other humans but only as strong as an asari. As for length don't know just depends, probably one for each main mission and maybe one or two side missions. Also WCII, I thank you for the constructive criticism but it was a little rude. Also, I think I forgot last time I don't own Mass Effect or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Normandy Bridge two Minutes out from Purgatory**

Purgatory, home to some of the meanest and hardest criminals, was not very impressive to Danny. It was just a long central tube with about a dozen and a half "wings". "Why are we getting a convict to help us again?" He asked for the third time. "Jack is one of the most powerful human biotics." Miranda said a little irritated, apparently she didn't like the idea of a most likely uncontrollable convict on the Normandy too.

Jayne shrugged, "Danny, I don't trust this Warden. The Blue Suns work for him and they will do nearly anything for a profit. So I want you to stay invisible and keep an eye out for trouble, okay?" Danny nodded and turned into his ghost form, having got rid of his trademark battle cry. Danny had armored his clothes with metal weave and strips to help protect him from bullets and shrapnel. The Normandy docked and Shepard exited with Garrus and Miranda close behind with Danny fazing through the walls into the main compound. The entire wall was covered with one man cells and had a large court-yard that had nothing but a few weights for the prisoners. Danny found a computer console in an empty corridor and pulled up his brand new Savant omni-tool Miranda gave him. Pulling up the hacking program Danny waited for it to finish getting through the encryption.

Finally with a beep it pulled up files. Seeing a small file with Jayne's name on it he opened it and saw that Warden Kuril was planning on capturing Shepard and selling her to the Collectors. Opening his comms unit to Shepard, "Jayne it's Danny. Kuril is going to capture you to sell to the Collectors!" Curses are heard on the other end. "Come to us and try to find Jack while you're at it too." Danny closes the computer and heads through the halls. "This place could use some color. It is all grey or black, no taste I swear." Danny slide to the side of the small hallway when two guards came through one was a light green salarian with a small scar coming from where the ear should have been to his jaw bone about two in inches down. The other was a hispanic looking human. Both were carrying assault rifles. Danny stayed silent but unfortunately his omni-tool beeped when they had just passed him. They spun around but Danny had started his attack first. Danny blasted the salarian back with his ecto beam and sprung forward to the human and froze the rifle and punched him in the chest then snapped his leg out and hit him the knee snapping it and taking him out of the fight. BAM! Danny felt a round slam into the light kinetic shield belt that Miranda gave him just before the mission.

Danny turned and flew to him in a second and in an adrenaline rushed moment snapped his neck cleanly. Danny calmed and realized what he had just done. He had killed a man, or alien in this case. He had stopped a few robbers and thugs but never more then a few injuries that a hospital couldn't handle. He felt sick to his stomach but pushed it down and kept moving to reached Shepard. He found the team in a small antechamber overlooking the cyro-cells that had Jack in them. Looking at Danny Jayne said, "Be ready I have to open every cellblock to get Jack out."

Looking into the chamber a loading arm pulled up a cyro-tube guarded by three Model 34-A YMIR mech. The tube pulled up to show ... "Jacks a woman?" Danny said surprised. Everybody was surprised. Jack was close shaved with brown eyes. Her entire body was a myriad of tattoos that covered almost every inch of skin. She had a biotic amplifier ear piece instead of the neck implant. She seemed in a haze as she forced the restraints on her wrists and neck open and bent over coughing up cyro fluid.

The three YMIR mech started to target her when she ran straight at them with a biotic field covering her. "They are going to kill her!" Garrus yelled. "Lets move! Danny follow her keep her alive and try to contain the prisoners as best you can." Shepard yelled.

Danny nodded and phased down through the floor and watched as Jack crushed the last mech and smashed her way through the wall into what appeared to be a maintenance tunnel for the cyro section. Running past the body of a guard and service man Danny ran through another tear in the wall courtesy of Jack. Danny ran into a large room that appeared to have been a yard room for prisoners to exercise. Seeing a dozen prisoners about to enter the main room from a side corridor Danny quickly froze the entry way before they could pass it. He quickly went after Jack again. Seeing a YMIR mech Danny turned intangible and reached inside the head and ripped out a few parts and pieces. Phasing through the wall Danny followed Jack watching her crush the guards and inmates when they got in her way. Danny had to admit her biotics were powerful. It made him wonder if he could counter biotics if neccissary.

Shepard was headed after Danny and Jack when they ran into Kuril. "Damn it Shepard! I could have sold you and lived like a king! But your too much trouble. Atleast I can recapture Jack!" Three pylons rise and create a biotic shield around him. The platform Kuril was on had a small catwalk to the left but was open to Kuril's fire except for three small barriers. the right was for defendable but the guards had claimed that position. Several Blue Suns guards had came in and fired upon them. "Garrus snipe them Miranda we will take the left catwalk while Garrus pins the guards and destroyes that pylon."

Garrus fired his M-92 Mantis sniper rifle at the guards to pin them while Jayne and Miranda run up the left platform and fire at the guards. Shepard pulled her shotgun and activated the incendiary ammo mod and fired on a guard and tore into him. Miranda fired her SMG at the other guard and sent a warp at the pylon and fired two bursts at the guard putting him down. Then Garrus hit the other pylon with a concussive shot and the barrier around Kuril went down.

Six Turian guards came in to defend the Warden. The fire fight was quick and Kuril took a round to the head from Garrus's Mantis and fell. The guards after that went down quick. They caught up to Jack who was raging at the Cerberus insignia on the Normandy. Behind her a Batarian guard came in but as she turned to take him a green beam flew over her shoulder and drilled him right between the eyes, all four of them. Turning she saw them and was ready to kill them if need be. "Who the fuck are you!?" "Commander Jayne Shepard. I need your help Jack."

"I don't care. Do you think I am stupid? Your ship is Cerberus." Jayne was just irritated. "Frankly yes. This ship is going down. I have a way off and your arguing." Jack thinks about it and realizes shes right. "Your ship must have a lot of Cerberus files on it. I want access to them." Jayne nods and heads to the airlock.

Once onboard Jayne heads to the conference room. Jack and Danny follow her and Miranda tries to pull rank over Jack. "Welcome to the Normandy Jack. I am Miranda Lawson, Shepard's second-in-command." Jack interrupts her. "Shepard tell this Cerberus cheerleader to back off. I just want those files." Shepard nods. "Fine. Miranda will give you full access and help you find what your looking for. Please keep me updated.""Hear that cheerleader? You and I will be best friends along with every dirty little secret of Cerberus's." Danny quietly chuckles behind them. Jack turns to him. "And who the hell are you?" Danny, in human form currently, said, "Danny Fenton, Ectoplasm expert and local apparition." Jack just stares and nods vaguely, "Whatever, I will be in the hold or somewhere below where it's dark. Less traffic." Danny calls after her. "The maintenance area below engineering would be a good idea then."

Shepard just shakes her head. "Danny don't irritate the woman. I don't need her to kill you." Danny just grins. "Not sure she can, Shepard." Then Danny headed to his room. Shepard called out to Joker, "Let Zaeed and Mordin know that they are the ground teamwhen we reach Okeer. Wake me up when we get there."


	5. Korlus

**Hey everybody. To Phantom Assassin I really have no idea about a loyalty mission for Danny. In the beginning I was thinking of having Dani in this but the idea never took off. If anybody has an idea please let me know and tell me what you think of Danny getting a romance (Doesn't have to be Shepard or even a Mass effect character (OC or Danny Phantom characters okay).**

** Also in this chapter I won't have Danny in the mission but it's apart of the plot so don't get mad get Glad.(haha) Also the weapon are from the wiki.**

* * *

Dr. Okeer  
- Millennia of combat and strategic experience  
- Rumored familiarity with Collector technology  
A brilliant and brutal krogan warlord who fought in the Krogan Rebellions, Dr. Okeer has become obsessed with saving the krogan people from the genophage and is believed to have contacted the Collectors in an attempt to gain technology to that end. He is currently in a Blue Suns camp on Korlus, though the nature of his relationship with the mercenary group is unknown.

"This is Okeer's Dossier. He currently is on Korlus with the Blue Suns so garrus and Zaeed will be accompanying me to go get him. Danny Jacob will be helping you with picking a firearm and practicing with it." Everyone nodded and left. Jacob walked over to Danny and said, "Okay. What will we be starting with?" Walking to the Armory Jacob looked at him.

"I would say a heavy pistol and a pair of SMGs maybe. You have the strength to use a shotgun or assault rifle but your more speed then strength. Okay for pistols we have the M-3 Predator, the M-5 Phalanx, and the M-6 Carnifex."

Pulling out a Predator Jacob handed it to Danny. "This is the Predator. It's not very powerful but has the fastest firing rate of the three. Has a 12 round clip and a 5 clip reserve."

Grabbing a Phalanx. "This is the Phalanx. It's has the slowest fire rate but is the most powerful. It has a laser sight to increase accuracy. With a 6 round clip and 4 clip reserve."

Throwing Danny a Carnifex. "This is the Carnifex. It has a moderate fire rate but also has a high firepower. 6 round clip with 3 clip reserve. While it has a low ammo count it has high stopping power."

Danny grabbed a Phalanx and looked down the sight with a familiarity that surprised Jacob. Noticing the look Danny laughed, "My parents were obessive ghost hunters. My sister and I learned to shoot guns as soon as we were eight. I will take two of these Phalanx pistols and a manual for them." Jacob nodded and pulled open a drawer and pulled a second pistol and a manual.

"Lets move onto the Submachine guns now." They moved to a second table.

* * *

**Korlus**

Garrus looked at Zaeed as they fought through some mercs after they interrigated that hurt merc. "Hey Zaeed, what do you think of Danny? I mean as a person not his story." Zaedd looked thoughtdul as they past under a bridge and heard that woman's voice yell some annoying nonsense about her mighty army. "The kid has a look about him. He has seen fighting, not the same as ours but probably just as dangerous. Half dead or not, he is a fighter." Shepard nods as they come under fire from a few soldiers in a overhead level. "Lets just get this guy and get back."

* * *

**Normandy Armory**

Jacob pulled three guns. "These are the SMGs onboard. The M-4 Shuriken, the M-9 Tempest, the M-12 Locust. The Shuriken fires in three round bursts, The Tempest is fully automatic, and the Locust is slower then the Tempest and slightly weaker but is the most accurate."

Danny nods and grabs a Tempest. "Is there anyway I can modify this?" Jacob nodded and pulled some tools and parts out and gave them and a manual to Danny. Grinning Danny walked over to a table and thought about a few Fenton weapon ideas he could use.

Hearing a door open Danny looked up as a woman walked in. She was about 5'2" and had red hair and green eyes. At first glance except for the shorter hair Danny thought her to be Jazz. She sat beside him. "Hi, I'm Kelly Chambers Shepard's Yeoman. So your Danny right?" Danny just stares at her, suprised at her ethusiasm and slightly reminded of Jazz even more. "Yes. Do you need something?"

(Kelly) "Just wanted to talk and ask a few questions about you. Are you adjusting well to the Normandy?"

(Danny) "Yeah I guess. Its strange, when I was little I always wanted to go into space but now I just wish I could be with my family again."

(K) "So you wanted to be an astronaut. Why didn't you try to be one?"

(D) Once the Portal accident and the ghosts I had to round up and keep from causing mayhem or take over the world I never was able and I am only twentyish."

(K) "Why are you not certain?"

(D) "Running from the Guys in White and Vlad. I couldn't exactly keep track of days while on the run."

They kept talking as Danny was modifying the Tempest. Danny told about his family and two best friends, even how she reminded him of his sister Jazz. While they were talking Danny realized Kelly was there to build a profile on his mental stability. Eventually Kelly left to get back to her post and Danny decided to get somke grub. Phasing through the floor Danny landed in front of Miranda's office door and walked over to Gardner and waited for a plate of food. Grabbing it and sitting at a table Danny digs in.

Looking up he sees nearly everyone in the mess hall look at him in shock. "What?" He asks concerned. One guy near him spoke up stammering slightly, "You actually enjoying Gardner's cooking?" Danny shrugs and nods, "Yeah its not that bad after my families cooking. My parents tried to use ectoplasm to enhance the cooking utensils and accidently cause our Thanksgiving turkey to become a ghost turkey. It was a unforgettable year though.' Laughing Danny continues to eat as everybody just shrugs and goes back to what they where doing.

* * *

**Korlus**

Shepard and the others just listened to Okeer rant about his legacy until Jedore tried to flush the tanks. "Is she that weak willed!? She would kill my legacy with a damned valve? Shepard, You want information on the Collectors? Stop her!" Jayne just sighed irritated and nodded running through the far door to Jedore's area. Passing the door they see Jedore and a YMIR mech. Jedore hit her omni-tool and a tank opened to reveal a krogan and fired a rocket at them. Garrus and Zaeed used their Mattocks and fired at the mech as Jayne used her Eviscerator to deal with the krogan and Jedore. An explosion rocks the area as the mech blows and allowing Garrus and Zaeed to help Jayne deal with Jedore after she died and the krogan put down the team headed back up to find Okeer dead but his "Perfect Krogan" alive in his stasis pod. "Normandy, Okeer is a no-go but we have a package that needs to be picked up, and its a big one."

* * *

**Normandy Cockpit**

Joker looked at Jayne as they got back. "I love all the strays we are picking up Shepard. Can I get a puppy too? It would get along well with our resident crazy convict, Turian version of Two-Face, our two Cerberus lackeys and not to mention our ghost kid who actually likes Gardner's cooking." She just looked at him, "He actually liked Gardner's cooking. What is the world coming to. I am going to take a nap then deal with our new paper weight."

* * *

**Okay everybody thanks for the patience. sorry for the wait had to go out of town for family christmas and couldnt take my computer. Also this is the first time I tried to do multiple scenes of two groups so tell what you think**


	6. Horizon part 1

**Hey everybody it's the next chapter of Ecto Effect. Sorry about the wait but apperently after christmas is busier then before. How will Danny deal with the might of the Collectors. Also edboy4926 your wish is my command. (P.S. His name is Cujo) Also chapters might slow without the power of reviews.**

* * *

**Normandy (6 hours after Korlus)**

"Shepard, The Illusive Man needs to speak with you. It's urgent." EDI stated over the intercom. Sighing Jayne got up, showered, and dressed and headed out the door. On the other side was Kelly. "Hello Shepard, I wanted to give you my psych profile on Danny."

Jayne looked at Kelly as she walked into the elevator. "Why did you make one of Danny. I thought you would just do one for the team members who we recruited." Kelly shook her head and looked at a file in her hands, "I just talked to him about his life and things like that. He has survivor's guilt. He failed to save his family and regrets it to this day. He was the only one to realize that I was doing a psych eval on him. apparently his sister was learning to become a psychiatrist. I found a few pictures of his family."

Jayne looked through them. The daughter looked like Kelly. Putting them in her pocket as the elevator arrived on the Combat Deck. Walking around through Mordin's Lab into the Coom Room she entered the hologram to see T.I.M sitting there as usual.

"Shepard, We have them. The Horizon colony just went dark. If they haven't already, the Collector's will strike soon. Is Mordin's counter-measure ready yet?" Jayne shook her head. "Well let's hope he works well under pressure. Also Shepard, Chief Ashley Williams is stationed on Horizon." Jayne looked at him sharply. "Why is Ashley on Horizon?" "Officially it's an outreach program by the Alliance to improve outer colony relations but with someone like Chief Williams there is something bigger.

Jayne walks out and heads to the lab. Mordin was working at three different terminals at once and looking at a glass canister holding a Collecter Seeker. "Is your counter-measure ready?" Mordin looks at her and after a second smiles and nods.

* * *

**Conference Room**

Jayne looked at the table that had a hologram of Horizon on it. "Okay, the Collectors have struck Horizon and are still there. This will have the entire team on this mission. We don't know the exact capabilities of the Collectors so I don't want any chances." Looking over at Danny she asked, "Are you ready. Have you been practicing with the SMG?" Danny and Jacob laughed as Garrus _POUTED _of all things. Jacob told her, "Danny is amazing with his weapons. He beat Garrus in a sniping competition!" Everyone knew Garrus was an expert sniper. Danny shrugged, "My parents taught me and Jazz how to shoot the Fenton Anti-Ghost weapons when we were eight and had us continue to practice ever since."

Relaxing in his room Danny was meditating, or trying at least, to keep his calm. Then he felt the familiar sense of time stopping. Opening his eyes to see Clockwork he smiled, "What can I do for the great Master of Time?" The old ghost smiled, "Giving you a gift to help you. I believe you know how to use this." Then he tossed a bundle at Danny. Catching it Danny saw it was a katana, a familiar one too. "This is the blade I used to fight Vlad when he stole the infi-map from us." Clockwork nodded, "The men who gave it to you didn't tell you of the tale behind it because you were in a hurry. It's made of pure titanium infused with ectoplasm. It was made for you Danny long before it was handed to you."

Danny looked at Clockwork, "No chance of you telling me what will happen is there?" Clockwork just looks at Danny, he laughed and nodded, "Thought not." Clkockwork started to leave, "An old friend will be on Horizon." Before Danny could ask who he was gone.

* * *

**Horizon**

As the Kodiak landed the team fell out glad to be out of the tight space. Danny stepped out after laughing as he had been unbothered because of his intangibility. Jayne smacked the back of his head and moved forward, "Mordin will the counter-measure protect us from the seeker swarms?"

"Certainty impossible, but should confuse and disorient swarms to avoid detection." Everyone **FELT so much BETTER** after hearing that. "Okay everyone we move towards the center of the city and try to keep the Collectors from getting anymore colonists." Moving through what appeared to be a small picnic area several large humanoid bug-like beings swarmed into view. "Are they Collectors," Danny asked. Shepard nodded and fired her Carfinex pistol at them while Miranda and Jack fired biotic blasts at them. Danny fired his Phalanx pistols at a Collector who created a strange glowing shield but Danny phased right through and put a pair of rounds in it's face. Spinning Danny sees a Collector right behind him but a strong blast flings it away from Danny, Turning Danny sees Garrus grinning at him then turning to fire his Mattock at another Collector.

After a few more minutes of fighting the last Collector went down. The team continued when they where attacked by more Collectors at two small housing pre-fabs. Danny and Garrus ran up a short flight of stairs to get a hieght advantage against the Collectors when a bunch of humanish _THINGS _attacked Danny. Quickly phasing through them Danny pulled his Katana out cut through them quickly.

"What the hell are those things," Danny yelped as he fell into cover by Garrus as Collector beams and bullets pinged around them. "Husks: Human bodies that had cybernetics replace most of thier bodies by Geth, or so we thought, mmust be tech from the Reapers." Danny heard a yell, "I AM KROGAN!" Danny looked over the edge of his cover to see Grunt, a Perfect Krogan rampage right into a mass off Collectors and scatter them. "Are all krogan like that?"

Garrus looked at him then Grunt and nodded. Firing on a Collector who hit Danny on his right shoulder with a strange beam weapon. "Gahh!" Falling back into the cover by Garrus Danny looked at the damage. "It's not to bad. Just need some medi-gel and I am good." Danny started to feel much better as the small medical underlay of his "armor" went to work.

Once the Collectors were dead as where the Husks everyone meet up heding inward. Jayne noticed Danny's wound. "Are you okay Danny?" At his nod she turned and they continued. They eventually reached a courtyard with several crates and planters laying around. Several Collectors swarmed in but one suddenly glowed amber and a deep voice echoed in the yard, "_**ASSUMMING DIRECT CONTROL!"**_ The team opened fire on the Collectors but the glowy just stood and took the fire as if it was nothing. It slung an amber ball of energy at Danny who sent a wave of cyroplasma at it to counter the attack. Danny flew around to the side of it and swung his Katana at it's side to cut it in half. The Collector just caught his blade and threw him into a container. Danny layed there stunned as the Glowing Collector just stood above him. "_**YOU ARE WEAK. WE ARE THE HARBINGERS OF YOUR PERFECTION! YOU WILL DIE**_** TODAY!**" Danny pulled in a deep breath and pulled power to his lungs and screamed. The Wail just brought pure power into the air and tore through the ground around the Collector as it's flesh and a couple behind it where torn from them as they were flayed alive. Janye and the team took cover as they tried in vain to block the sound. After ten seconds of agonby from the noise it stopped and the team looked out into a wasteland that had been pretty buetiful before. There was a huge tear in the ground and at the end nearest them was Danny laying weakly on the ground unconsious. They hurried over to him when a growl warned them away as a large figure appeared over Danny.

* * *

**I am truly sorry for the wait everybody. I have been working nearly everyday and haven't had any time to write.**


	7. Horizon pt2

**Hello everybody. I am pleased at all the new followers of my story. Thank you all but reviews on how my story is would be great. I only take constructive critism not flames thanks. Sorry for the wait first my computer shut down and deleted my chapter and then crashed.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Danny Phantom or Mass Effect (I wish I did though).**

* * *

Horizon

Jayne looked up to see a _green _dog standing on the liitle rise above Danny. it jumped down onto Danny's chest and growled at them. Grunt laughed and went to grab it. The small dog growled louder and it's eyes glowed red and it grew until it was about the size of a Mako. Jayne slowly stepped forward and spoke softly, "We are just trying to help Danny." but the large dog just stood there. "Any ideas anybody?"

"Could still have dog instincts try throwing something for it to chase," Mordin says. Grunt grabs a nearby tree branch and heaves it over a nearby building. The dog gets a happy look and with a deep bark runs after it. Jayne and Garrus run up to Danny and look at his wounds. They were already healing. Jayne popped a smelling salt next to Danny's nose. He immediately jumped up and away from them. "Get that away from me! It smells horrible man." Then a blue wisp came from Danny's mouth and he shivered. Jayne noticed, "Are you alright Danny?"

He nodded and explained, "That was just my ghost sense. It tells me if a ghost is near but I don't see one." Garrus nodded, "There was a green dog that became huge and he seemed to know you." Danny laughed, "Thats Cujo. He was an old Axiom Guard Dog. He use to follow me around wanting to play fetch or run around."

The team moved on an entered a small bunker. Jayne called out seeing some movement in a corner. "Come on out we see you." A man walked slowly out from behind a piece of machinery. "Don't shoot! See I'm human like you. Man this all the Alliance's fault. If they hadn't set up those GUARDIAN guns we wouldn't have been noticed."

Garrus whispered to Jayne, "We could use those GUARDIANs to cripple the Collector vessel." Jayne nodded, "We are going ahead. You just stay here." The man nodded , "I am locking the door behind you though." They ran out and where moving ahead when a shockwave of energy threw Danny and Garrus in the air Danny just froze in mid air as he shook it off but Garrus hit the ground. Danny froze a small barrier in front of Garrus and pulled out the katana Clocwork gave him and cut a Husk in half. Jayne fell into cover to let her shields recharge and noticed the blade, "Where in the hell did you get that!" Danny shrugged, "Clockwork," as if that explained the katana in his hand. Jayne Shrugged and fired a few rounds into the large blue Scion as Grunt rammed a Collector and started to beat it to paste.

"_**ASSUMMING DIRECT CONTROL!"**_Danny pulled his Tempest and fired at the Collector General. It took the rounds easily and fired a black mass at Danny who went intangible. _AUGGHH! _the mass still hurt even when he when intangible. Garrus who was back up fired his Mattoch at Harbinger. _**"WE ARE THE HARBINGERS OF YOUR PERFECTION, SHEPARD!"**_Danny flew into Harbinger and funneled cryoplasm into it(him?). Grunt ran up and put his Claymore shotgun and put it in Harbinger's face and blew it off. After Harbinger was dead the rest was pretty easy to clean up. The team was ready to head into the starport as Danny stepped up to the door and set a hand on it. Turning the wall see through the team saw two Scion and a dozen or so Husks. Jayne stood in front. "Alright Danny up above and keep the fire on the Scions and Grunt and Jack straight ahead. Garrus hang back and snipe. Miranda and Jacob left, Mordin and I left. GO!."

The bay doors opened and Danny took flight and rained bullets and ecto-blasts upon the Husks. Grunt and Jack went straight up the middle, Jack firing a shockwave to scatter the Husks and Grunt fired a Carnage into the first Scion. Miranda and Jacob took cover behind a pile of tires while Jayne and Mordin went behind a couple canisters.

Danny sent a mini blizzard at three Husks and the first Scion. Grunt fired his Claymore shattering the Husks and taking chunks off the Scion. Danny flew down landing in front of the Scion and coating his fist in ecto energy slammed his fist into it, shattering it too. Standing beside Grunt and Jack Danny pulled his Phalanx pistols and put a round in two Husks heads. The team kept firing at the Scion and took shots at the Husks as they tried to claw them. Two Husks latched onto Danny but he phased through them and sliced through them with his katana. The Scion stood last firing it's shockwave cannon at them as they take pot shots keeping it trying to fire at multiple directions. Finally with a groan the Scion fell, Jayne quickly ran to the GUARDIAN controls in the center of the courtyard and linked it to the Normandy.

"EDI, get the Guardian working ASAP!" the team started to reload and get prepared for anymore Collectors. "It will take a few mintues to calibrate it and fix the errors in the programming. I suggest you read weapons. Enemy signatures are incoming." The team spun and saw a large swarm of Collector Drones and three Guardians and dozens of Husks crawled over the walls and containers into the courtyard.

Danny quickly froze the paths between the outer walls and some containers to keep them from being flanked and Garrus ran to a raised walkway between two pre-fabs and pulled out his Incisor and pulled a bead on a Guardian. Miranda and Mordin get to the sides and fire thier Tempests on the Husks as Jayne Jack and Grunt fire thier shotguns near the "Frontline" of the firefight. The firefight was intense as they ripped the Drones apart but more kept coming. Danny was slicing through Husks and Drones in a whirl of light and a dancing blade. Jayne noticed this, "Hey Danny, where did you learn to use a sword like that."

Danny turned and laughed, "Long story short learned from Buddist Monks in the 16th century after I went through time by the use of a map called the Infi-map. How about after this I tell you the story." The team was suprised but decided to wait until later for a better story. Finally the tide of enemy slowed down. The entire force was done and the team regrouped and was waiting for the GUARDIAN to finish or for more Collectors. EDI came on the comm. "The GUARDIAN is almost ready but a large enemy signature is incoming."

A Praetorian flew in and slammed into the ground near the team and a concussive blast of biotic energy pushed them away. Twin particle beams carved the earth towards them when a green barrier stopped the beams. Danny had sweat pouring down his face as he tried to keep the beams from hitting the team. Soon though the beams broke through and sent Danny into a wall. The team was too far to help as the Praetorian loomed above Danny. Danny was disoriented and barely conscious as it prepared to blow him into particles. Before it could fire a huge green blur slammed into it causing it to hit the wall behind Danny's head. Jayne looked and saw the large green dog from earlier clawing and ripping into the Praetorian. Jayne quickly ran to Danny, "Danny! You okay?" Danny shook his head and looked at her, "I have a concussion, 3 broken ribs, a torn muscle, and 2nd degree burns. I will be okay in a couple hours, a day at the most. So yeah, pretty okay."

Danny looked to see the dog, "Cujo, down boy!" The large dog turned and ran towards Danny turning into the small puppy again. The GUARDIAN came online and started to fire on the Collector ship. The mechanic from the garage ran out yelling, "You have to stop them. Nearly the entire colony is in there!" Jayne looks at him, "I am sorry. There is nothing I can do." Danny stands with Cujo in his arms. "No one else could have done as well as you did, Shepard."

The mechanic turned, "Shepard? I know that name. Your some alliance hero." A voice called out, "Jayne Shepard, Hero of Mindor, Savior of the Citadel, First Human SPECTRE. Your talking to a god, back from the dead." Danny flinched at the word dead. Standing there was an old friend of Jayne's, Ashley Williams.

The mechanic looked at her and shook his head in disgust. "Of all the people gone your still here. Figures! I am done with you Alliance types." He walks away muttering under his breath. Ashley walked towards Jayne glancing over the team. She looked at Danny for a second longer. "What happened Jayne. I thought you died. Why didn't you contact me? Then the Alliance hears rumors of you working with Cereberus. Cereberus! You remember what they did!" Jayne looked at her, "I WAS DEAD! I was clinicly dead for two years. What do you mean rumors of me working for Cereberus. I am trying to stop the Collectors from abudting colonies."

Ashley scoffed, "Maybe that is what Cerberus wants you to think. Maybe they are the real threat here. Maybe you feel like you owe them." Danny was irritated but Garrus was there first, "Ashley your letting your letting your emotions get in the way of the real threat. The collectors are working for the Reapers!"

Ashley stubbornly refuses to listen and shakes her head, "Maybe I am no the one who is letting thier emotion get in the way. I atleast know where my loyalties lie." Danny glared at her with what Vlad had called his "scary eyes". He walked to Jayne and started to pull her towards the Kodiak. "Come on, Jayne. Let's go, theres no reason to stay." Looking at Ashley, "You should maybe think about what has happened. You just let the Council sweep everything Jayne worked for under the rug and now the only people who are working to stop the Collectors and Reapers is Cerberus the only group taking the threat seriously." The team reaches the Kodiak and leaves.

A little later Jayne walks up to the cockpit and sees Joker sitting there she smiles and dumps her package into his lap. "AGH! Jayne what the hell!" He looks to see a green dog looking at him with it's tongue out and panting. Jayne laughs, "I got you your puppy you asked for." He looks at her in shock. "He is like Danny so no need to worry."

Jayne sits in the copilot seat and looks at Joker, he can see the serious look on her face. "Joker, Are we doing the right thing working with Cerberus?" Joker sighs, "It's not the best situation. We can't trust Cerberus after the Collector's are gone but they know your the best chance. Plus they did bring you back. I say as long as we keep an eye on them and have Garrus, Chackwas, and even Danny with us we don't have anything to worry about."

He looks at her and smiles when she looks a little better, "True it would have been better if the Alliance or the Council would give some actual help I would say we drop Cerberus like a hot thermal clip and get the hell out of here. But they won't so we need these extremists help." Jayne looks at Joker and nods, "I am going to go get something to eat. Also his name is Cujo." Joker just looks at the dog. "Sit in that seat and don't piss on me and we will get along fine." Cujo just jumps over and yips and curls in the seat. Joker smiled, "She remembered that I wanted a puppy."


	8. Sorry

**Hi. (dodges thrown can and axes) I know I haven't updated in a while but I am just too busy and am going on haitus after these two one-shot challenges I am creating. My stories are up for adoption to anybody who wants them. Please take good care of my precious stories.**


End file.
